Goddesses and Generals
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Updated! Some say the eyes are a window to the soul. If that's true, then I'm a wild fire and he's the cool drink of water I craved.
1. Gabriella

YK2: This is probably one of the only stories that I have everything written out before-hand..  
  
Dracon: So, you mean this one might actually get finished!?!  
  
YK2: If enough people like it..  
  
Surka: How many's enough?  
  
YK2: At least two.. That's not counting Hacker.. She's going to lie to me about it no matter what.  
  
Dracon: That works! Multi-chapter, this time?  
  
Surka: Please say yes!!!!  
  
YK2: ~nods at the two morons~ Yes, it's a multi-chapter.  
  
~Disclaimer Here~  
  
Godesses and Generals  
  
I sat down on my bed, head aching. I hadn't slept in close to 72 hours and was completely exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. Not after what I had seen. I had watched a man die that day. A man that I met in the midst of a war.  
  
He was tall, a little older than myself. Long silver hair cascaded down his back. The newly-appointed general of the SinRa army. Some say the eyes are a window to the soul. If that's true, then I'm a wild fire and he's the cool drink of water I craved.  
  
My grey eyes have always had an orange tinge near the pupils making it look as if the fire gods had infested my very eyes with flames. I wasn't anyone special, so no one cared. I was thought a witch at one point in time, then they realized I was too young to be committed to the Black Arts.  
  
My best friend and I were both thieves, and excellent ones at that. We were both hyperactive, liked materia and other valuable or shiny objects, and a bit kleptomaniac at times. The differences? I'm tall, standing at 5' 8", she's only 5' 1" or 5' 2". I'm curvy, not at all like the stick figure she is. And my temper is usually calm, whereas she'll bite anyone's head off if they so much as look at her weird. Did I mention that I'm a commoner and she's a princess? We're no longer friends.. And for stupid reasons.  
  
At age 15, the war between Midgar/ShinRa and my hometown, Wutai, had broken out. By the time I was 16, all of my family had died serving Wutai's army under the command of Lady Sasha Kisaragi, my best friend's mother. Second-in-Command was her son, Jouisha Kisaragi. They both died in the same battle as my family. Naturally, I blamed Midgar and ShinRa... And desperatly craved revenge for my family.  
  
When the opposing army moved closer, invading my town, I had an assassination planned. Mistress Yuffie Kisaragi, my best friend, wanted to help, but I refused. That was why our friendship fell apart. I doubt she'd remember me if we talked today...  
  
General Sephiroth Alkinese was in charge and on his way, unescorted, through an alley. Smiling kindly, he started to walk past me.  
  
"Get out," my voice dripped with hatred and anger.  
  
Stopping, he replied, "Pardon?"  
  
"Get out!" My shuriken, a momento from my oldest brother, was up and I was ready for battle.  
  
The general looked baffled. Why would a 16-year-old try to confront him, the almighty general of the best army on the planet, in battle? "Such prideful people," he commented.  
  
For some unknown reason, I felt the need to comment. "Our pride is our life. Now, leave."  
  
I watched attentively as he put a hand to his right temple as if he had a head ache. "Please understand, ma'am, that I want to be here just as much as you and your people want me to be. I don't want to be the Gods-forsaken general of this Gods damned Army of the Stupid. I'm doing this," he spoke softly in a hissing whisper, "Because my very life depends on it."  
  
His last sentence cut through me like daggers through flesh, a warm knife through butter, and hit me hard. His life depended on it? My shuriken was lowered, my guard let down, and my anger seemed to have dissapated. My fire infested eyes looked at him, confusion and curiosity getting the better of me. "You life," I asked, "Depends on it?" He nodded. My wild imagination took over my brain for a minute, seeing the handsome man in front of me chain and being flogged. "So.. Why not hide? Order your army home, and suddenly you disappear..."  
  
His gloved hand fell from his temple to his side, where it rested upon his mighty blade that had probably killed so many. "I've got nowhere to run. Besides," he laughed softly. "They'd find me anyway. I'm sorry, ma'am, but I never introduced myself." Ungloving his right hand, he held it out courteously. "Hello, I'm General Sephiroth Alkinese, head of Midgar/ShinRa Army."  
  
I hooked my shuriken to my left hip, removed the fingerless glove from my right hand and, somewhat awkwardly, shook his hand. It was weird, using my right hand I mean, because 'm left handed. "I'm Gabriella," I replied.  
  
"Gabriella, a pretty name. After the angel Gabriel?"  
  
I smiled. I had studied other religions once upon a blue moon and knew Gabriel as the Angel of Death in most of Midgar's beliefs. "No, after an ancient goddess Gabrielle. She was the Goddess of Fortune, though I seem to have none." He laughed at my small attmept at humor. "General-"  
  
"Sephiroth, please."  
  
I nodded. "Sephiroth, might I.. eh.. inquire your age?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm eighteen. Well, I just turned eighteen three months ago." My eyes widened and curiosity grew. So young and alreasy a general? "And how old are you?"  
  
I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, embarrassed at my age and not being either engaged or married. "16," I replied softly, in a voice not like my own.  
  
He looked shocked. How old did he think I was? Twelve? Surely I didn't look THAT young... Did I? "Only 16? I thought you were at least 19. The way you carry yourself as an adult."  
  
Another smile graced my face. Two in ten minutes, who was he that he could accomplish something that my own friends could not? "Excuse me, sir, but I must leave. If my Lord or Princess should find out that I have been speaking with you, then I should very well be lynched or banished."  
  
I turned to leave, but a gloved hand rested on my right shoulder. I turned my grey, fire infested eyes to meet his eerie sea green. "Could we meet again?"  
  
I stared for a moment longer, then smirked and shrugged. "I'm a ninja," I replied, brushing away his hand. "I'll find you." Casting haste on myself, I ran out of the alley and towards my small home. Distant thunder rumbled and I could smell the rain in the air. I would have to make a fire for warmth that night after ceremonial prayers that i wouldn't say with my family any longer.  
  
Clouds rolled in, darkening the sky, then opening up and spilling their rains on me. I ran faster, my pants annoying and galding my thighs. My boots pounded on the crumbling sidewalk until I found my home.  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
YK2: And so... If you like it, then I would appreciate it greatly if you would-  
  
Surka: PUH-LEASE  
  
YK2: Leave a review. I do accept annonnymous.. or however you spell it.   
  
Dracon: Excuse any and all mistakes she makes, she can't spell, or type, or even pass Geometry...  
  
Surka: Uhm... Dray? Look behind you..  
  
Dracon: Huh? ~looks behind her and sees YK2 bringing a broom down on her head~ OW!!!  
  
Surka: Till Next Time!  
  
AUDI!!!  
  
-Yuffie Kisaragi2- 


	2. SOLDIER Camp

YK2: Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Surka: Hmm.. I wanna recognize another fic! Can I??? PUH-LEASE!?!?  
  
Dracon: My Gods, just let her!  
  
YK2: ~shrugs~ Bothers me none. Go on ahead. Knock yourself out!  
  
Surka: Okay! For those of you that like "Sucked into the FF7 World" kinda stories, I highly recommend Alternate Earth! The authoress is excellent and her stories are hillarious!  
  
YK2: Heh, sorry, all.. Surka only wants you to read that story because she's in it... Another good one to read would be.. er..  
  
Dracon: Final Fantasy: World Conflict by NeoBomberKid  
  
YK2: Yeah! That one!  
  
Surka: I'm in that one too!!!  
  
YK2: OK! On with the fic!!!  
  
~Disclaimer Here~  
  
Goddesses and Generals: "She? By chance, does this... woman have black hair with red highlights?" - General Sephiroth Alkinese  
  
I walked inside and saw about half a dozen men in 'Shitty ShinRa Blue Uniforms,' as my oldest brother, Willem, had called them. It pains me to think of Willem.. His body was the only one I got to give a decent grave to. The ceremony was short, but Lord Godo and his daughter came for me. Lord Godo had liked Willem, even wanted to train my brother himself. Though, mother and father didn't have enough money, Lord Godo offered to do it for free. Too much pride, my family had. And to think that if I had only three months more training I would have died along with them.  
  
"Gabriella Uy?"  
  
I looked at the one who spoke and nodded. "That's me," I said in a scared voice like that of a child.  
  
The man glanced at the guard on his left and nodded toward me. The second guard came toward me and I sighed. I'd been double-crossed. I shouldn't have trusted that damn general! Would they take me as a hostage? Ninja senses kicked in as they did in my times of desperation. I felt the throwing stars in my hand.  
  
"Come on," I whispered softly to myself. "Three steps.. Two steps.. One.." My hand shot out and the guard was pinned to the wall with throwing stars. My shuriken was out in as much time as it took for the lightning to strike Da Chao, not too far from my home. The battle was on.  
  
They were simple enough to beat. Run up, slash, next. Same as before. Third, drop down, ground sweep, slash. The rest, Fire-All.  
  
About the time I stood up, four more SOLDIERs burst in. "You... You killed them... all!?!"  
  
I shook my head. "No, they're just... sleeping.. For a long, long, long time," I replied with a sympathetic smile. I hated to hurt anyone, especially if it involved killing them.  
  
"You are under arrest for the murder of six low-rank Midgar/ShinRa SOLDIERs. Sleepel."  
  
I fell to one knee, but wasn't asleep. His spell was barely strong enough to make me drousy, but I staggered to walk. The largest man frisked me, then flung me over his shoulder. As we walked away from my house, tears streamed down my face. My home, the home I had always known, was being burnt. "JACKASSES!" I screamed, then another sleepel spell was cast on me, this time rendering me unconscious.  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
I awoke the next morning on a straw mat with clothes laying next to me. "What the hell kind of clothes are these?" I wondered aloud to myself.  
  
"Sorry, miss," the guard apologized, his Midgar (Boston) accent showing (For those of you that watch Survivor: All Stars, picture Boston Robb in your head). "That's all we got. There aren't any women on base here, so some of the guys chipped in their clothes."  
  
I had to smile at him. He was so cute, and about my age. He seemed so polite, how could such a cute and nice guy get tangled up in such a ruthless war between cities? Then again, I remembered how easily I was fooled by the general. "Would you mind turning around so I can get dressed?" I asked. He smiled and did as he was asked.  
  
I pulled on the baggy windbreaker pants and over-sized tee-shirt. By the time I had achieved in fixing the belt so that it fit me and got my boots back on, the guard was standing at attention. Footsteps... Two sets...  
  
A familiar voice filled the air. "So, what is this prisoner here for?"  
  
"Well, general," the male voice replied. "The murder of six SOLDIERs. Low-rank, but..."  
  
The footsteps stopped. "My Gods... He must be strong! Low ranking, perhaps, but still... One must have physical strngth to be in SOLDIER. To kill six of them... this guy must be a monster!"  
  
"She, sir..."  
  
There was a pause. "She? By chance, does this... woman have black hair with red highlights?"  
  
"Indeed, sir."  
  
I smiled and leaned back against the wall. So, he didn't know about my capture. I wondered why they were set out to find me.  
  
The footsteps came closer and shadows danced on the other wall. "Do you know her?"  
  
A chuckle echoed through out the room I was in. "Aye, we met yesterday." The tall, silver-haired man came into view, beside him a shorter blonde man. "Goddess of Fortune?" he asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"General." Our eyes met, mine filled with hatred. "They attacked me first. I merely defended myself, as anyone would do if not read any rights or told why someone was trying to take them away from their home. Speaking of which, my home is now ashes, all my momentos gone, anything I may have once had... " My voice trailed off, but I refused to cry or even allow tears to come to my eyes. Tears were shameful.  
  
Sephiroth looked at the man beside him. "Let her go. She's my guest."  
  
"Y-Yessir!!" He nodded to the guard, whom I'd nicknamed Robb for some unknown reason. Robb smiled charmingly at me and unlocked the door.  
  
I smiled back at him and caught a gleam of... jealousy?... in the general's eyes. I left my clothes.. They were too wet for me to care about. The general offered his arm as a polite gesture and I accepted. He escorted me to a building that had once been a clothing shop. "Do you mind?" I asked softly, looking longingly at the clothes.  
  
"Go ahead," he replied. "Get whatever you need and make sure you get a nice dress or two, also." I didn't question him, but started looking. I found dark blue pants and a black halter top, a pair of boots, and hair bands for my hair. I also got a half-and-half dres with matching gloves. On the left side of the dress, it was black, the right side was white. My left glove was white and the right glove was black.  
  
I stepped out of the changing room wearing the blue pants and black halter to reveal my shapely 5' 8" frame.  
  
Across the room, I saw General Sephiroth arguing with another soldier. The other man was about the same height, bald, and hideously scarred. One of those guys that made you feel sorry for him until you spoke to him, then he made you want to go puke. I walked over and stood beside the general, who instinctively put an arm around my waist. Not that I minded...  
  
"Gabriella, this is First-Class SOLDIER, Jack Sprunck. Jack, this is Miss Uy."  
  
An annoying smirked played on his lips as his eyes wondered about my body. "Hello," I said politely, more to distract him from checking me over than to actually make conversation with him.  
  
" Evenin', Miss Uy."  
  
I felt Sephiroth's arm tighten around me, pulling me slightly closer. Was he marking his territory or merely protecting me? The muscles in his arm tensed as he stared daggers at Mr. Sprunck. "You're dismissed, Jack."  
  
Jack saluted, then took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. The feel of his rough lips on the back of my smooth hand.. Well, it thoroughly grossed me out. "Good day, Ms. Uy." He turned, smirking at the general, and left.  
  
"He seemed nice enough... Though freaked me out, a bit."  
  
Sephiroth smiled down at me. "Want to go out to eat with me tonight?"  
  
His question caught me off-guard. "I-I don't know... Too many people know me here in Wutai.." He nodded, the look of rejextio on his face, smothering his handsome features. "Though if it were under any other circumstances, I would accept." This seemed to make him happier. "I mean.. It's not every day some handsome general makes a move on you," I winked and grinned at him.  
  
A blush took his face for a brief moment, then a smile spread across his features once again. "What about in Midgar?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "I have a business meeting in Midgar next week and.. kinda need a date." He suddenly seemed shy, as if I was the first girl he'd ever asked out on a date.  
  
"I - I'd love to!"  
  
His charming smile showed more and more over the next few days. I had a huge wardrobe and small hut to myself. All of the guys adored me, because I was the only woman they'd seen in a long while. I helped a few guys write love letters to their sweet hearts, wives, or whomever they wanted to send a love letter to. I gave them ideas on what to do when they got home from the war. The worst thing, though was when Robb, whose name was actually Robert, received a letter in the mail from his mother-in-law. His wife had died in childbirth, as had the child.  
  
I sat for three hours one day, helping him understand our religion and where we believed people go after they leave their lives. From what I undertand of other religions, some believe the same thing as Wutains. Every soul returns to the Planet, or the Life Stream.. Even if they were evil, then they just become punished for their evil deeds while in the Life Stream. Robb felt much better afterwards, and was allowed to return home for her funeral.  
  
Every morning at 07:00, the general came to get me for breakfast. We could do whatever, almost always eating and talking, until 09:00, when a SOLDIER would drag him away for his general duties. I saw him again from 12:00 until 15:00, whe he had more general duties to tend to. Then, around 19:00, we went to dinner and talked until he went to his hut and I to mine.  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
YK2: Okay.. A bit boring.. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!!!  
  
Surka: I hope...  
  
Dracon: What the HFIL were you thinking!?!  
  
Surka: (Uy is pronounced like Eww-ie...)  
  
YK2: HFIL??? You've been watching Dragon Ball Z again haven't you?  
  
Dracon: Nope!!!  
  
Surka: Dragon Ball GT...  
  
Dracon: Damn...  
  
YK2: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Dracon: Eh heh.... REVIEW PEEPS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Surka: Till Next Time!  
  
AUDI!!!  
  
-Yuffie Kisarag2- 


	3. So Much For A Romantic Airship Ride

YK2: ~sigh~ And onto the third chapter..  
  
Surka: Hmm.. You sound depressed..  
  
Dracon: Hmm... Maybe reviews would cheer her up?  
  
Surka: HEY! I gots an idea!! MAYBE REVIEWS WOULD CHEER YOU UP!!!  
  
Dracon: ~sarcastically~ Gasp.. I never would have thought about that..  
  
YK2: SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! Thanks to all who reviewed.. Even the flames. My bad about the 15 years ago, Alan Bates. Thanks for the constructive critisisms instead of the 'Your story sucks!!!!' It's always grand to know that there are actually people with brains out there.  
  
Mistress of Destruction- I'm tryin' ta fix it! I swear I am!  
  
Elbereth Silimaur (Hope I spelled that right!) - Ever read Romeo and Juliet? That's all over, like, 2 or 3 days! But I'll take your advice! I'll try ta slow it down a bit!  
  
~disclaimer here~  
  
Goddesses and Generals: "Your lip isn't even puffy.... Still my beautiful goddess." -General Sephiroth Alkinese  
  
I heard a knocking and glanced up. "Sephy? At eighteen-hundred hours?" I'd learned to speak military time, the men at the base only knew it and if I said six o'clock, they all looked at me weird.  
  
Thinking that maybe he was going to surprise me, I flipped my shoulder-length red streaked hair out of my face and opened the door. Ninja senses kicked in too late.  
  
Before I realized what was going on, First-class SOLDIER Jack Sprunck had my arm twisted behind my back and a gun held at my right temple. He pulled me into my hut and kicked the door shut.  
  
"Shh, Miss Uy, unless you would like your brains to be on the other wall." I remained silent and he dropped my arm, the gun firmly pressed to my head still. With his left hand, he fumbled with the buttons on my faded denim jeans.  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Gabriella?"  
  
A sliver of hope twisted my stomach into knots. "Sephiroth!"  
  
"Gabriella?" Urgency was starting to show in his voice. "Gabriella!?! What's wrong!?!"  
  
Jack got the third undone. "Utter another word and I'll blow your damn head off."  
  
I bit my bottom lip and prayed the general would burst through the door. My prayers were granted. The door busted open and Sprunck's arm wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Jack," the general growled. "Let her go."  
  
"Oh, no, General." His voice was low, hissing into my left ear as he pulled me closer into him. I could feel the muscles rippling beneath his shirt and fear left me speechless. "I'm going to have fun with her first." I whimpered ever so softly as his left hand moved up my side, groping me, then his gnarled hand wrapped around my waist again. "She's pretty, isn't she, General Sephiroth?"  
  
Something in my chest exploded. It felt as if my heart had nearly been ripped apart. He wouldn't let him... *do* anything to me.. Would he? No! Not the General! Sephiroth took a step forward and Jack pointed the gun at him. Wrong move.  
  
My arm came up, knocking the gun out of his hand. "You bitch!" He spun me around and back-handed me across the one room hut. I hit the bookshelf with a loud thud and slumped down.  
  
"JACK ASS!" I screamed furiously. My lip bled and my cheek stung.  
  
"Don't ever touch her again!" I looked up just in time to see Jack and my heroic general engaging in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
A punch to the jaw knocked Sephiroth back, but he countered with a "six-hit combo" that rendered Mr. Sprunck unconscious. Sephiroth fell to one knee and I crawled over.  
  
"Are you.. okay?" I smiled at him. Even with two black eyes and a busted lip, he asked about me. He.. cared about me?  
  
"I'm fine." I sat beside him and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his long silky, silver hair, feeling his warm breath on my neck. His breathing was heavy.  
  
He slowly looked up and fiery grey met eerie sea green again. "I didn't like him touching you. I'm so sorry... My goddess."  
  
Tears were in my eyes and I hugged him. "It's not your fault. Just wait here and I'll get the medic."  
  
He leaned away and shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine... We need to get Sprunck to the jail cell."  
  
"No. You need a medic. Both of your eyes need ice packs and soon. We'll get the medic and a guard at the same time."  
  
Sephiroth sighed a sigh of defeat and grinned crookedly at me. "Your lip isn't even puffy.... Still my beautiful goddess."  
  
A bit embarrassed at the compliment I giggled slightly and stood slowly to help him up. "Come on."  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later, the general and I were on our way to Midgar. It was weird, because I had never been out of Wutai in my life.  
  
Both of the generals eyes were a brilliant shade of purple and his lip was a bit puffy, but his words were true. My lip wasn't the least bit swollen and was nearly healed, not to mention easily hidden by lipstick.  
  
I looked over the railing of the airship, the morning sun glistened on the waters. "Beautiful," I murmured softly.  
  
An arm wrapped around my waist and I easily knew who it was. The black gloved hand was a dead give-away. "How are you doing this morning?" asked his deep, still sleepy voice.  
  
I smiled. "Kind of tired, but that's all."  
  
I leaned into him, his body heat shielding me from the chill morning air. His other hand came around in front of me, a long, thin velvet box held in it. "Open it."  
  
With trembling hands, I took the black box and tugged the ribbon off, then slowly pulled the lid off. There, on white fluffy stuff, lay a silver chain necklace with a diamond and matching diamond earrings. "Seph.. I.." I was at a loss for words. What could I say? What does one say when the person that they've been talking to and care deeply about gives them a really expensive gift? I turnned around in his arms, his beautiful yet mysterious sea green eyes met mine. I swiped a stray piece of silky silver hair away from his face so that I could see him better. "Thanks." Well... What did you expect me to say?  
  
He smiled at me, his trade mark crooked smile, then brought his face down to mine. Our lips met briefly, then separated. "You're always welcome, my goddess."  
  
"General!" His arms dropped from around my waist and I took a step back. "General, we'll be arrivin' in Midgar in a few minu's. Please be seated so ya don' fall over er nothin'."  
  
I sighed. So much for a romantic airship ride.  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~~  
  
YK2: Sooooo.. How'd ya like it?  
  
Surka: Boring towards the end..  
  
Dracon: .:sleeping:. ~drools~  
  
Surka: Heh.. Wonder what she dreams about...  
  
YK2: Trunks..  
  
Surka: Who?  
  
YK2: DBZ/GT.. Anywho.. Review!!!  
  
Till Next Time!  
  
AUDI!!!  
  
-Yuffie Kisaragi2~ 


End file.
